Story of Sibyl
by Sibyl-Tarasova
Summary: "What's your name?" Fae was playing innocent. "Toris," He smiled not knowing about the box I had found. "Toris Lorinatis." T for gore
1. Unfortunent Childhood

Story of Sibyl

This is about a Hetalia OC named Sibyl. She's Fae's partner in crime. KitkatTenshi and I came up with the idea and she requested this. When Fae insists a bio about her close friend what secrets will she find? Especially if Sibyl somehow knows their Russian captor. Rated T for random gore and language that will show up eventually. Enjoy.

P.S. because someone found this confusing im adding a prologue. hopefully that will make it more understandable.

Prologue:

**Fae insisted on me writing dow my story from begining to present in case anything happens to us when we run from Ivan. He's forced us to be his maids and lately weird things have been happening so shes worried. Fae said that this story would be my legacy if anything ever happened to me. It is as much as i know or came to remember. Whoever reads it should know that before the week is done, we will run from this hell hole and never look back.**

Chapter 1 Unfortunate childhood

I awoke from another nightmare to see the twilighty daylight shining into my tiny room. Looking over to the antique dresser that sat next to the bed I looked upon the picture of my parents. Their smiling faces made my eyes blur. Laying the picture face down, I slipped out from under the blankets and into the frigid air. Clenching my jaw I managed not to shake long enough to get into the shower. The hot water rained down on me and I thought aloud. "Tomorrow is my sweet 16….9 years since they disappeared and stuck me in this hell hole." With a sigh I stepped once more into the frigid air. "Jeese its cold!" I was clenching my teeth again as I dried and dressed.

People expect Russia to be cold and it is. It's cold in the summer and freezing from fall to spring. I went downstairs and saw my grandmother sitting in the sun warming herself. I went to get started on breakfast. "Доброе утро Miss Тарасова." I smiled at her and for a moment she looked confused about who I was and why I was there.

"Да ... Доброе утро Сивіли. Ваша работа список является в этой борьбе. Я собираюсь м до царица S шар и я Дон t Want You уехать сегодня вечером."

"Да мам." She watched me cook us a quick breakfast then set to work on my chores. She ate her breakfast quietly the disappeared into her room. My grandmother seemed to be stuck in the golden era of our beloved Russia. She continually thinks that I'm a maid in her house. It keeps me off the streets so I go with it. She forced me to take violin and play for her but it kept my hands busy so I didn't complain.

Every morning it was the same. She'd eat breakfast then disappear to her room to prepare for the ball. Around noon the mail came. It was nothing but ads and bills. Only two things stood out to me. One was the invitation to the grand palace that I sent out for her. It was so she could stay in her shining world of balls and grand people. The second was the foreclosure warning. I made lunch and took it to her along with her initiation, setting the warning away with the others.

Two grand wood doors carved by the best were the entry to the master chamber. As for my chambers, it's the room under the stairs. I used to be permitted the guest room but that was only when she remembered I was family. As I made my way down stairs to continue cleaning I hummed a lullaby my mother used to sing. The notes echoed off the walls as I dusted the paintings and other artifacts. I knew what the warning meant. It meant that the last of our recently found fortune was gone. To keep the illusion of money I forged the paintings in our house. Selling the real ones gave us just enough, and my grandmother never noticed the difference.

After picking the painting I went back to her chamber and knocked. "Да?" her voice was high as it always was but it had an undertone of annoyance. She didn't like being disturbed.

"Я пойду в город, чтобы получить бакалею…" She never answered so I left a note and took the horse. I took the pistol just to be safe and was off in a heart beat.

I rode into town at a break-neck speed and stopped at the usual spots. My last stop was to get the supplies for my forgery. I rode slower on the way back enjoying the scenic rout I took. I rode right by an old house. I had never seen anyone work there and at the time I didn't think anyone lived there. Slowly, to see if it was worth breaking and entering, I started up the drive. The ivy was old and crawled up the walls, the snow crunched under my horse's hooves. Its ears flicked and it nickered uneasily.

I heard yelling from behind the door along with running down stairs. Following that sound was an echoing scream. Turning the horse I started away when the first shot was heard. The horse reared and threw me into the door, the loud thud being heard easily in the horrible silence. I got up with a groan and ran after my fleeing horse. It wheeled wildly when the second shot went off. Knocking me over it reared again, its hooves just barely missing my head.

The front door opened as I finally got back on the beast's back. Out of curiosity I turned back and froze. The man standing in the door was just as harsh and cold looking as late December. His face was covered in blood and gore, and his trench coat was spattered with a fine mist of red. His hair shone red like blood, which it was dripping. What had frozen me were his eyes. They were a deep violet, hard and calculating. Even though I was wearing an imperial uniform the only thing he stared at was my eyes.

I forced myself to turn away and as I rode off I heard a gun click and a shot echo. The horse faltered and threw my already bruised body into a very hard tree. I looked at the horse standing next to me, another shot was fired and it fell on me smothering me with blood. I heard the crunch of boots on snow but all I knew was that I was covered and choking on warmth. As the footfalls receded I tried to get the mountain of meet off of me. It was now twilight and I was soaked. Shaking I grabbed what I could carry and walked.

As I walked my footprints left red indentations. My brain which was working in overdrive somehow told me that the red on white was beautiful. I smacked the side of my head and murmured "I can't start thinking like that." When I finally reached home the lights were on. I ran to the light that flooded the vast and cold dark. Bursting through the door I threw wood on the fire.

"Miss Тарасова!" I ran upstairs and knocked on her door. "Miss Тарасова?" I remember how no matter where I looked I couldn't find evidence of her existence that black night. The next morning I went outside to search and found her frozen in the stream behind our house. I sat there and cried for most of the day. I finally got up when I heard someone walking through the snow behind me. I whipped out my pistol and pointed it at my 'guest'. I remember thinking how this was a trick gun, and would only fire once every two blanks. I stared at the man who had nearly killed me last night.

That's all I remember, everything is black after that and to be quite honest I barely remember this. One of those traumatic things that your body and mind suppress.

I woke up with a fresh set of cloths next to me and a ransacked house. All of the artifacts were gone. I was covered in more blood then I remembered. I walked into the kitchen and on the counter was an unopened bottle of vodka with a dark red bow on it. A note written in a scrawling Cyrillic was attached and smeared or written in blood.

От: Vanya

Это помогает

I took the bottle in my blood stained hands and popped the cork. It had a faint smell but nothing too horrible. I took a swig and almost dropped the bottle. Choking it down I felt light headed. Warmth crawled through my veins and my throat and chest burnt. I downed another burning mouthful and numbness came over me. As I packed what few belongings I had I left and never turned back.

* * *

artists comments:

ch 2 will be up soon. ^^

Translations:

Да/yes

Miss Тарасова/Miss tarasova

Доброе утро Miss Тарасова/ good morning miss tarasova.

Да ... Доброе утро Сивіли. Ваша работа список является в этой борьбе. Я собираюсь м до царица S шар и я Дон t Want You уехать сегодня вечером/ yes good morning sibyl. your list of chors are on the counter. Im going to the zarina's ball tonight so no leaving the house.

Да мам/yes mam

Я пойду в город, чтобы получить бакалею…/I will be going into town for the groceries.

От: Vanya/from ivan/vanya

Это помогает/ it helps

OK wow! first chapters up please rate and review. hope you like it. oh and if any of my russian translations are wrong please tell me.


	2. Fowl play and Fae

WOO! chapter 2 is here. ^^ i hope you enjoy.

Ch:2 Foul play and Fae

I was 17 when I met my partner in crime. Three years since I ran from home. It was a habit; I always carried a bottle of vodka with me, even though I was underage. I was addicted to the warming sensation that came with every sip. I forged paintings here and there but my ways were imperfect. I was constantly getting caught.

I remember the week of my 17th birthday. I was in Moscow, and my week hadn't been good. Nothing good in the area that I could forge so I mostly stuck to cons and pick pocketing.

I was working my usual street, getting money for a new job. She had been walking up and down the street, completely lost. She had a rich look to her and I figured she'd be a good hit. Bumping into her, I slipped out her wallet. After apologizing, I went on my merry way. I went to an alleyway to count the spoils, only to panic when my ears picked up a person following me.

Pure instinct made me run. I jumped fences and dodged barking dogs, this person stuck with me. I ran into a dead end when I jumped over a fence and found myself blocked off.

"I'll take my wallet back." The girl from before said. I started to sit up, my neck popping as I did. I pulled out the only two things in my pocket, a wallet and a small hip flask with the Romanov crest.

"Who the hell are you? it was just a few dollars." I said before drinking from the bottle. In response she swiped the wallet back. "Case me two blocks just for five dollars?"

She pulled out a credit card from her pocket and tossed it at me. "Here, you don't have to worry bout it being canceled."

I looked from the card to her. "You cased me down for five dollars when you had a credit card in your other pocket?"

"Ya, so?" I shook my head.

"What do I do if I ever need to contact you?"

"Look around the bars…I'm sure you'll find me." In the time it took to look from the credit card and back to the mystery girl, she was gone.

"Well looks like I can now get my supplies" I said as I followed her out of the alley. I bought everything I needed with the card, then returned home to do a little painting. The painting wasn't really for anything but fun, just a distraction as I got drunk.

I woke up with a small hang over the next day, but nothing to keep me from making the rounds on my usual victims. After taking the money from the wallets I stuck them in a mail box to be returned to their owners. Then I headed to a pub.

Credit cards are an amazing thing. I must have had 3 bottles of vodka before she came in. Her hair was no longer the blond I remembered but jet black. I recognized her instantly. She walked over to the bar and took a seat next to me. "A little much don't cha think?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Nah…I got my ID." I replied, smiling as she tapped the bar.

"Yeah probably forged" I heard her mutter under her breath.

The bartender turned around at the tap and said "The usual Fae?" Her reply was a nod of the head. I smiled to myself. At least now I knew the 'brat's' name.

"Any news on Fareanna?" She smiled and took a swig of something amber colored.

"Yeah, they tracked her down to Moscow apparently"

Her eyes opened wide. "How?"

"Word on the vine is she's been buying vodka with one of her cards." He started cleaning the bar as she glanced at me and the bottles.

"Alcoholic much?" she mumbled at me.

"What. I use a lot of vodka."

"You kept the card didn't you?"

"Yeah. Why that what you gave it to me for."

She sighed and stood. "Put it on my tab, Jones." The bartender nodded and she started out. I paid my own bill and followed her.

"Time for you to skip town?" I knew something was up but I couldn't guess what.

"Yeah…a new city will do me good." She was looking at me now.

"I'm about to wrap up my stay." I smiled "I'll join you." She looked slightly shocked, but nodded. I dragged her to my apartment, and her eyes sparkled at all of my paintings. "Put these paintings in the carrying boxes and please be careful…some are still wet." She just looked at me.

"Most of these are forged." She smiled and pointed. "You missed a spot." I looked at her shocked. I had noticed it but didn't think she would.

"You think you can do better?" I challenged.

"Course I can old chap." She smirked and dug out some paints, carefully fixing my mistake. "When did you buy all this?"

"Oh earlier today…why?"

"They'll be here soon then…we need to leave now." I nodded and grabbed a few things, throwing them into my bag. She waited twitching like a rabbit ready to run until we left.

*sigh* ch 2 is up. Please rate and review. I had a friend edit it so maybe itll be better than ch 1.

Fae belongs to my sister KitkatTenshi. we came up with them. Full credit of Fae goes to her.


	3. Drunken 18th

CH 3: A drunk 18th

Since we had joined forces Fae and I had been on the move constantly. Together we made a magnificent team. We just completed our hit on a museum of art and history, and now we were laying low. Fae went out grocery shopping and I sat alone at my desk with a bottle in my hand. Tomorrow was my 18th birthday and I was dreading it. Every year I slept, drank, and painted, trying to make time speed up but only succeeded in slowing it down. I pulled out canvas and paints to keep me busy while I was alone.

My hand moved of its own free will and for once time flew by. I don't know how many hours passed in silence; all I knew was the smell of oils and the taste of vodka. My dreamlike trance was broken when I heard Fae say "Who is that?" I jumped slightly and wondered how long she had been there. I looked to my work, frozen by the amethyst eyes that haunted my dreams. It was a perfect rendition of the man who shot at me. I dropped my paintbrush and the bottle I was drinking from. "Um…Sibyl?" her voice and the shaking snapped me out of my memory.

I hesitated before answering. "I don't know who…just someone I met…" She looked once more to the painting then to me shaking her head.

"I got dinner…"

"Wha's it?" My speech was slightly slurred and she sounded worried.

"Ramen." She put on a fake smile and helped me to the table. We ate silently, Fae twitching slightly and struggling to find some form of conversation. "Our hit went well…and I found a couple we could do before we leave…" My response was a soft grunt, the only thing she had gotten from me all night. She frowned and sighed. "Well…" She was struggling for words again. "I got some of the security plans so I'll start on the paintings."

"Ok… I'll look at the plans then hit the sack..." I smiled falsely at her but she didn't notice. Fae nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"The vodka's in the fridge." I nodded and made a bee line to it. I stared at the security system, my usual concentration broken by the warm buzzing in my head. 'Why do I only remember his face?' I thought about drinking myself into a hole but thought about how Fae would take it. "If only." I muttered with a scowl. I went to bed and dreamed of mad men and the Russian winter.

I awoke from another nightmare to see the twilighty daylight shining into my tiny room. Looking over to the antique dresser that sat next to the bed I looked upon the picture of my parents. Their smiling faces made my eyes blur. Laying the picture face down, I slipped out from under the blankets and into the frigid air. Clenching my jaw I managed not to shake long enough to get into the shower. The hot water rained down on me and I thought aloud. "Today was my sweet 18….11 years since they disappeared and stuck me in this hell hole." With a sigh I stepped once more into the frigid air. "Jeeze its cold!" I said through clenched my teeth again as I dried and dressed.

I walked into the kitchen, it was too quiet. "Hello?" I took a closer look around and saw the back of a man. His hair was ashy blond; he was sitting across the table from my grandma. 'This is wrong…sh-she's dead…' she looked at me, her face blue and frozen, and the man turned around. His face was covered with blood just like I remembered it.

"We've been waiting Dorogaya…" I screamed and bolted the other way.

My alarm was buzzing and I woke up panting covered in a cold sweat. An empty bottle sat on my dresser along with my picture. "7:15..."I murmured with a sigh. I went to the kitchen, hoping my shuffling around wouldn't wake Fae.

I got into the fridge and grabbed a bottle. Today was my 18th birthday and all I wanted to do was drown that clear bottle in my hand. I heard Fae shuffling around in the kitchenette and I realized she had awoken before me. She was cooking bacon and I rounded the corner finishing just over half of the bottle.

"Isn't it a little early?" She looked at me, an eyebrow raised as she set down two plates. She smiled and ate while I picked at my food. I knew the bags under my eyes were noticeable and found her looking worriedly at me.

"S' never too…early" I finished off the first bottle and went to get another. She shook her head, staying silent. By the time bottle number four came around she was fed up.

"That's all you get!" She grabbed it out of my hand and went to our liquor cabinet, put it in and locked it. "I'm getting what we need for the heist. Stay here and don't drink." She was glaring my way now and I grunted at her, pulling out a sketchpad.

She left as I started drawing the scenes I watched last night. The second the door shut I was up and to the lock. Nothing would open it and my mind was too clouded to pick it. I took out my flask and took a small sip; then I sat and waited.

When Fae finally walked back through the door I had drawn his face as well as my grandmothers frozen form over and over again. I was at the table sobbing; at my hand was a picture of his eyes staring out of the paper. "Sibyl? I-I'll do the hit myself…" She sounded worried but I paid no mind to it. I needed to stay numb and my vodka was gone. When her footsteps retreated, I tackled her picking her pocket for the key. She realized what I was doing and picked me up then half-carried me to the couch. She took the key back and walked away. "You don't need any more." She called from the door, and once again I was alone.

It felt like an itch I couldn't scratch. I closed my eyes, hoping that Fae would come home soon and let me have one last bottle. A red tint came over my sight, followed by a pitch black. I faintly realized I was falling… it was more like floating though. Cold wind flew by me and the eyes opened.

My mouth was dry so I searched around for my bottle. It wasn't there. A small growl escaped my lips as I stood and went to the cabinet. The lock wouldn't budge so I took the kitchen cleaver and started hacking. When it finally opened there was one bottle left. I took it and drank it quickly. 'I hate being so thirsty…' I thought to myself. 'I need more…' I sighed and donned my jacket and boots, leaving for more. I walked down the unfamiliar stairs and continued thinking. 'Why am I awake? I was perfectly happy sleeping...'

My rage rose when I heard "Communist! It's a Communist!" followed by, "The Reds are coming the Reds are coming!" I turned and glared at the trio. One shook his head and walked away muttering something. The other two laughed and the red in my eyes that had faded somewhat since that last bottle immediately took over as I walked closer to them. My hand gripped the clever that I had forgotten to leave in the kitchenette.

Anger burned in me, and I started yelling in my beloved tongue. "What? You think I'm red?" I was laughing manically as my hand rose and their blood rained on me. Now I was warm and so I continued on my way. I walked down the street hacking at anything in my way, their blood dripping my hair and hands. I walked into the liquor shop but the man ignored me. He only looked up for a second then caught sight of the clean side of my uniform.

"Miss...you'll have to leave." I glared at him and he flinched finally seeing the blood.

"Give me your vodka." My accent was thick as I spoke English, but I knew he understood. When I repeated my demand in Russian, he simply shook his head. With one swift stroke, I cut into his throat. He choked on his blood, the last sound of his life was glorious. I dragged his body into the back then got every last bottle of vodka and then, for some odd reason, I got whiskey. I met little resistance on the way back but I did run into a couple of cops. They asked me if I knew the girl in the picture. It was Fae, and suddenly I remembered that she was on a job. I mumbled "Pack" under my breath and before they could ask again, I killed them leaving their bodies in the street. I took the evidence and hurried home.

'Home…I don't have a home' I thought to myself, the blood that covered me slightly sticky as my jacket dripped. I sat at the table and drank, waiting. Someone would be coming through that door, I knew well enough, even if I couldn't remember the name in the back of my mind. I drank until my thirst was no more, and soon felt sleep come on like a cool breeze. I felt the falling sensation again but now it was just ended in black. Glorious, glorious black.


	4. Question without Answers

CH: 4 Questions without answers

I woke up in a dimly lit room, Fae walking around in the kitchenette. She was pacing, which was usually a sign of stress. An ashtray of butts was sitting next to her and some were still smoking, that was another one of her telling signs of stress. A scatter of unfinished paintings lay here and there around the room. "Fae? Where are we…" My voice cracked and she turned, the tension visibly leaving her body as a smile burst across her face.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up" She sighed and looked at me. "What happened while I was gone?" She said, almost demanded an answer. "When I got back you were covered in blood."

I was confused and the crippling headache accompanying the hangover didn't help. Why would I be covered in blood, I had no idea. I stayed silent, and she turned fully to me, glaring me down. "Sibyl. Tell me why you almost drank yourself into a coma." I blinked at her. "And who in bloody hell the man in the pictures is."

I didn't want to. I wanted to close my eyes and go back to sleep, pretend it was a dream. I wanted to ignore that part of my life. I couldn't look her in the eye as I mumbled, "What if I don't want to…"

If looks could kill. I knew she was mad at me but I had no idea how pissed off she was.

"You tell me or say goodbye to your partner in crime." I winced at the threat. I always hated ultimatums. I looked up at her sadly, sitting down at the table as I told my tale. She sat down too and nodded as I revealed my secrets to her. She sat there watching me carefully as if wanting to say something but not wanting to disturb the silence. I sighed and stood shakily to get to get some drink. "No Sibyl." she sounded like she was talking to a dog.

I frowned and groaned. "Why not? Hair of the dog that bit you always helps." I glowered at her when she didn't give me what I wanted, but she stood firm and shook her head. She pushed me back down into a chair and brought me bacon and eggs.

"Sib…" I flinched at the nickname. I always hated it, but she somehow got away with it. "You've been out for four days. I'm not letting you drink till its fully out of your system."

I sighed, giving up on that subject for now. "Well then, since I'm not getting anything to drink, where are we and why is it so small?"

"Roach motel. We're out of cash and you know my slight of hand isn't like yours. I didn't have time to pack all the supplies and to be quite honest, I didn't feel like using the card."

A faint smile formed on my lips. "I'll hit the streets after I eat.

"Only if you can work."

"I'll be fine." Fae's eyes glared at me again.

"I'm coming with you." She said as I stood up again, wobbling just a little.

"Fine…" I smirked. "But if you're coming, you're going to practice your pick-pocketing."

She groaned but otherwise didn't complain. I took a shower while she dressed and within the hour we were on the streets.

"So…you grew up in Russia…that explains a lot." She smiled at me, joking. "That why you always pick the coldest areas on the map?"

"I'm not the one who picked Germany in the dead of winter." She scoffed and I nudged her with my elbow. "See him?" I pointed to a tall man who had his wallet in his back pocket, chained to his pants.

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Do a trip n' clip." This was my signature move for people keeping their wallets on chains. I handed her the clippers I always carried as she sighed and did what I asked.

However, the man quickly realized what was happening and we found ourselves fleeing. In fact every other thievery we seemed to be chased by the Schupo.

"Fae! You're horrible at this!" I yelled while running through a maze of ally-ways and fences. We got to an empty wear house next to a train station in old East Berlin. Fae started coughing the second we stopped. "You need to stop smoking." She shrugged and sat down catching her breath.

"We need to get out of here…" Her eyes shifted around uneasily.

"What did you do now?" She held out her hand and had two 9mm German Lugers along with the officers' wallets. How she did it I'll never know but eh, she had her own methods. "Amazing…well now we can get some new supplies or a ticket to Brittan."

"I can be pretty amazing when I want to be." She smiled, pocketing the stuff.

"Stay here…I'll get us what we need." With that I left for the motel. I was cold but then again, Fae did pick Germany in mid winter. We skipped countries to keep from being caught and once we got to Britain, we could settle down in America.

When I entered our room, it was ransacked. Everything was torn apart and most of what we owned was torn to pieces. Whistling, I walked through the mess looking for anything to salvage. On the wall just over the bed was a hammer and sickle and in the bathroom the mirrors were covered in red paint, screaming 'Communist pig'.

I sighed. 'Guess they noticed my jacket.' I thought, picking up my well worn jacket. It was the only other thing that I truly owned. It was a jacket from my grandmother's closet, a military jacket from just before the Russian revolution.

I gathered what we could still use and left the room. Out in the parking lot I heard steps echoing mine.

"Decided to come back I see..." I turned and saw a man glowering at me. He had short cropped and slicked back blond hair. Tall and well built, I figured I'd have a hard time taking him on.

I muttered, "Leave me alone" and continued walking. He scoffed and once again his steps echoed behind me. My gut was telling me to run, to get back to Fae as soon as possible but I ignored it and walked at a normal pace. My ears suddenly picked up the sound of a gun aimed at my back. " Look, I'm leaving, aren't I?"

My mind flashed back to when I was shot at before. 'No!' I told myself, 'this isn't like that'.

"Yes but not soon enough." His grin widened and he raised the gun "It's time to get yours you communist bastard." I sprinted before his words were all the way out. I dove into the alleyway and jumped onto the fire escape ladder. Climbing to the roof I heard his voice carried up by the wind. "They fall for it every time." He was laughing as another man stepped out of another alleyway. It was probably just the sun, but he looked albino.

"Anything good West?"

"No...we got everything earlier."

"Hmm….at least they had this flask. It's almost as awesome as me." My eyes widened and I felt for my flask, within it was the last of my first bottle of vodka. I saw a flash of silver albino's hand, and in a heartbeat, I had slipped off the roof quickly and quietly. Lying on the ground was a pipe; I had no weapons so I grabbed at it. They hadn't seen me yet so I peeked around the corner. The second man was taking a long drink from my flask. He replaced the lid. "Not much left here…we'll have to refill it."

I was furious and as I yelled I caught some Russian spilling into my German. "You bastards! You have no respect, do you?" They both turned to look at me. I was less than three feet from them and they had a gun, possibly two. I was playing with fate. Just like in roulette, I had to doge the bullet and had to shoot the other players. I smiled wickedly, pipe in hand as the first man raised the gun.

"You should have run while you had the chance." His face was like stone as he fired. I rolled toward him as he aimed for a second shot. I stood between him and who I presumed to be his brother. The gun fired and I twisted just barely in time. It grazed my ribs with a stinging burning sensation the imbedded itself in the second's heart.

The first was furious as he pulled the trigger again and again. One hit home into my left shoulder, and I gasped and stood stunned for a second. He came to me in two swift steps, kicking me square in the stomach, and growling, "You die now!" He didn't see my hand move and didn't hear the lead pipe scrape against the ground. The next two sounds were a crack and a pop as his knee dislocated. He fell to the ground and I hit him again.

I picked the ribs as my next target, I hit home with another crunch. I picked up the gun and shot him without a second thought. I gathered my valuables and left. Running down the street I tried not to call attention to my bloodstained jacket, especially with my own wound quickly adding to the stain. I made my way through a maze of abandoned buildings and to Fae.

"Fae…" my voice was hoarse and I needed that bullet taken out.

"Oh my God! What happened!" she ran to me and started to work, her nimble fingers diving into my shoulder, pulling out the bullet as painlessly as possible. She made sure it was nicely wrapped and cleaned as I murmured my poor explanation. She shook her head almost in denial. "If you killed them, we need to leave now."

"Yeah…we can take a train to Britain…or at least get out of Germany." She had that panicked, but serious tone in her voice.

"I got the tickets while you were gone…" She helped me into my jacket.

"You didn't use that card did you?" She stiffened and nodded.

"Had to get her out of France….gave it to a bum along with a ticket to China…" We didn't have tickets to France yet but the police badges were all we needed to get a free ride and keep the guns. We were one step closer to America.

Alright ch 4 is up.

I really wish you peeps would review*Sigh* im not sure ill continue to write it if i dont.


	5. France

CH. 5. –France

No matter where we went we left a trail of forged painting, documents or anything historically important. Our travels had taken us to Paris and, eager to steal our target as fast as possible, we checked into our hotel room. However, there was a knock on the door before our bags were even opened, so I answered it while Fae rummaged through them.

"Hello?" I asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Bonjour, I received this for mademoiselle Fae?" he asked, handing me the small blue card.

"Merci…" I put on my best false smile and shut the door. "FAE! It followed us to France!" I yelled at her, and her head came around the side of the room.

"Damn. How?" She asked, and I shook my head and handed her the card that seemed to mysteriously follow her.

"Well, we'll be late for the tour if you keep standing there gaping…" She shook her head as I chuckled, grabbing my bag.

"To the Louvre we go." Fae said as she led the way out of the room. Our cover, this time, was that we were Germans on vacation. Walking into the massive building, we checked through security. Our bags were passed without a problem, and we chatted quietly as we left the line.

"Where to first?" I smiled, looking around and pointed to the map.

Fae looked and nodded. "We'll see if the curator knows the best hits."

We looked completely different than our previous excursion in Germany. My lucky soviet jacket was left at home, replaced with a flowing summer dress. My hair was now amber instead of blonde. Fae wore her usual jeans and tank but she had a tee shirt over it. Her hair was in a bob-cut, brown and spiked. We stood casually next to each other, reading the map and memorizing it.

I didn't realize how long we had been standing there until a man appeared at our side, his blue eyes shining from under his blonde hair and a brilliant smile on his lips. "Bonjour…can I help you?" He asked.

"….u-um…" My German accent was clear enough to fool him.

"I can translate if you wish." He switched to German almost as if he was native and let his thumb stroke my neck. Fae coughed to catch his attention.

"Thank you but I think we can find our way around." She said, pointing to the translated maps.

"Ah… Oui.." He said, quickly kissing my hand before walking away. After a while, I felt an odd presence behind me, and I looked back and saw him staring at me. I smiled, waving a bit, then continued on with Fae. Through each and every room we went he was there. My gut told me that he was watching us and to be careful with what we said and did.

I watched our 'stalker' almost as much as I mapped the security. Fae was oblivious, as always, and when it came to closing time he was still following us. "Fae…" I whispered, careful not to attract his attention. "We're being followed…" She almost froze but I took her by the elbow and kept her moving. "Be ready to run if we need to." I smiled and laughed as if at a joke and Fae followed my lead, but I still saw her shoot a few glances back.

We made it back to the hotel on good time, and not 5 minutes after we got into the room, there was a knock. I jumped, dragging a red line across the face of the painting I was working on. Fae glared at me while I whipped off my hands while she hid the paintings. I opened the door, not really knowing what to expect.

"Bonjour." Our 'stalker' said as he flashed me a smile. "May I come in?" I looked at him and started closing the door. He sighed obviously frustrated. "You smell like oil paint." his German was good, but he stumbled as if he hadn't used it for many years. "You're an artist?" He asked, smirking as he grabbed my wrists and turned them over. Despite my attempts to clean myself up, they were covered in paint. "Mi amore…you are." He kissed each palm, then the backs of my hands before I pulled my hands away.

"Why did you follow us home?" I asked, cautiously keeping what little space there was between us. He moved closer and kissed my cheeks. I blushed immediately and tried once more to move into our room only to have him pull me into the hall and wrap his arms around me.

"Mon ami, I don't know why you can see me, but this won't be our last meeting."

"You're crazy." I said, squirming and he kissed me on the lips before walking away. I blinked and waited for the blush to die before walking back in.

"What'd he want?" Fae asked, her eyes narrowed slightly, almost as if she knew exactly what had happened.

I just shook my head, not answering. "I'm going to hit the sack. Our big hit is soon after all."

"I'll finish the touchups." She growled and stalking off, her thoughts stuck on the picture I had ruined as I went to the bedroom.

'Who the hell was that…?' I thought, my mind dancing around the subject as I drifted off and got a good night's sleep for once.

The sun filtered in the window when I finally woke up. I tried to move, but to my surprise, found I couldn't. A soft snoring alerted me that Fae clinging to my side in her usual sleep pattern. I smiled at her. She looked peaceful and happy, almost like a child.

"Fae." I whispered. I had a plan to take the day off anyways, just because Fae always threatened to work herself to death. "Wake up Fae.." She grumbled and rolled over, freeing me. I got up, and, with one of the yardsticks, poked her side. She jumped, instantly awake, and glared at me.

"Sibyl…why?"

I smirked and shook my head "We're taking the day off that's why."

She sighed and stretched. "I'll make breakfast or we can go out to ea-" Before I could finish my sentence, however, Fae was up and into the bathroom. Chuckling, I tied my hair back as I began dressing in my usual black. In fact, it looked like I was headed for a funeral.

"You're not taking me pick-pocketing again are you?" I turned, only to she was dressed in the same clothes she had worn yesterday.

"What part of day off didn't you get? You pick the restaurant and I'll pay." I said, and in response, she smirked evilly. Soon enough we were off stalking the streets for food, and she lead me to a bakery called 'Mon Ange'. it was simple and quiet, but everything looked delicious.

"Alice, what is this place?" I asked curiously in French. We had decided that because we were nowhere near the Louvre, we'd be French for the time being, so that we'd be able to talk to the locals. The man behind the counter turned and then, after a second, smirked at me.

"I knew you two spoke French."

I gaped at him. It was the same man that had been following us all day yesterday. As soon as I saw him, I knew our stay in Paris would be cut short, and that the robbery would happen sooner than either of us wanted.

I ignored his smart remark and ordered for us. Despite our stalker, we sat outside eating, conversing solely in German, although I could feel his gaze burning into my back until we left a few minutes later.


	6. Hit Gone Wrong

After the previous morning we spent the day lying low. Not much of a day off, but we had slipped up bad.

"Fae! What color do dye do you want!" We had agreed that after coming home, we would try to look as different as possible.

"Red…you should get black or brown. OH! Get extensions for me and shorten your hair!" She said while cooking breakfast, and I rushed out the door. The trip was quick enough, but as I passed the bakery I couldn't help but enter it again. The warm smells coming from inside it had drawn me in again. They reminded me of my mother, wherever she was. I thought about her and my father. I didn't even know if they were still alive…

"Bonjour. Couldn't keep away I see." A smile played on the man's lips as he needed dough.

"Two croissants are all I'm here for…" I watched him work and waited for my order.

He flashed me a perverted look while getting it. "Here you go ma douce…" He said as I paid him. When he gave me back my change, he let his hand linger a little longer than normal, and I left at a brisk pace, blushing slightly.

I tossed Fae the dye as I entered the door. Right away, she bolted for the bathroom, muttering something in Dutch as she went. I threw the extensions after her, then went to the mirror. Black was going to be my new color so I grabbed the scissors from the kitchen. Cutting my hair, I dyed it, then took some gel and spiked it. It was so short that I looked like a man. I strapped my girls down to make my chest flat and I was done.

"Fae! Put this on!" I yelled, throwing a water bra at her when she stuck her head out of the doorway. She shuddered at the thing, but complied, when we were ready we looked nothing like we had before.

"What's our cover?" I asked, musing my new, short, black hair.

"We'll be Russian." She said, shifting uncomfortably as she fidgeted with the bra.

"Da." I smirked and lead us out the door. "You have everything?"

"Of course."

We entered the Louver and picked up a Russian map. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the blonde. I forced myself to relax as I kept pace with Fae, who was fliting from painting to painting, enjoying herself. We replaced a few of the least noticeable paintings as we went. While she worked on distracting the guards by asking questions, I set a hack in the security system keeping the Mona Lisa safe. It was supposed to give me the code for unlocking the system by the time we came back for it.

We left the Louver afterwards, eager to get everything in order for tonight. I had all the codes and a security badge I lifted earlier, and Fae went and got tickets while I finished packing the most important stuff. When she returned she was smiling. "We're going to America baby!" My eyes sparkled.

"Really? That's amazing Fae!" I hugged her. "Hey…don't let me have more than a bottle before we do the hit, ok?" She nodded and we sat down to eat.

It was well passed midnight when we headed back to the Louver. Most of the security systems were easy to get through, but when we got to Mona Lisa, we had problems.

The code was set to change every hour, and my tampering with it was going to attract attention. I tried to hack it one last time, and a small click was my reward, and the glass began to rise. I thought I saw a guard, but when I turned, I saw no one there.

A voice at my back snapped me to attention. "Are you robbing me Monsieur?" I started, recognizing the voice of the baker-curator of the museum as his hands moved quickly over me, pulling out my gun and pointing it at me. "I think its time you leave." He said, not noticing Fae replacing the pictures while he dealt with me.

I backed away from the gun. "Are you sure you want to fire on me Monsieur?" I knew I was going to regret flirting, but I continued on.

"Oui." He cocked the hammer back so I pulled him close, one hand pushing the gun away. I kissed him on the lips, and his eyes widened. It took a second for him to realize who I was, but once he did, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I motioned for Fae to keep moving when she froze, noting my make-out session with the curator. He pulled his lips away, smiling perversely again. "What happened to your friend?"

I smiled coyly, "I thought I could do it alone…." I whispered, and he pulled me into another kiss, his hands beginning to wander down my sides. Fae crept towards us, raising her gun. I motioned again for her to get out, but she shook her head as she brought the gun down on the back of the head.

He groaned and shook his head, clearing the cobwebs caused by the pistol whip. When he realized there was still two of us, he raised the gun again, but it was too late. We were at the window and when he fired the gun, my one and only Russian Roulette gun blanked, giving us just enough time to dive out. Fae landed first, rolling into a bush and I followed, tweaking my ankle as I landed on Fae.

"OW!" she grunted and clawed out from underneath me.

"Sorry…" I smiled and stood, barely able to put weight on my ankle. "You owe me a new gun."

She scoffed, brushing off dirt from her clothes. "Lets go…who knows if hell follow."

I nodded and we ran to the hotel, and I looked at Fae, unable to hide my laughter. "Fae… You're lactating."

Fae looked down, and she laughed herself at the demolished water bra as she took it off and threw it into a garbage bin.

Our laughter died, only to be replaced with worry. "Fae…he knows us…we have to get out now..."

She looked at me eyes wide, but nodded her understanding, and she picked up speed. I was barely able to keep pace, knowing we would be in serious trouble if we were caught. We had the tickets on us, but the rest was at the hotel, as we had planned to come back with our loot.

When Fae opened the door, I heard her curse in Dutch. When I caught up, I could see why. The room was trashed, our things thrown everywhere.

"They were probably looking for our passports and papers." I said, frowning.

"Well I doubt they found em." Fae said, pulling out a well worn book, and opening it half way to reveal the inside had been carved out, and there sat our papers and passports.

"Yeah… Alright. Pack only what we need, we have 15 minutes to leave and change our looks." I said, and she rushed off with a nod. We always kept extra 'escape' aliases ready. This time, we decided to be two American Tourists going home after a trip to Paris. I added some extensions as Fae rummaged around in the back for a spare stuffed bra. I shoved everything a bag and when we were ready to leave, Fae and I were both dressed in jeans, T-shirts, me a sweatshirt. Taking one more look around, I chuckled. The maids would scream when they saw the mess in here.

We were just finishing checking out of the hotel when the curator showed up, with uniformed police officers. Our backs to him, so he walked right past us without a glance. I breathed easier when we were in the cab on our way to the airport. Fae and I pretended to be looking through pictures of our 'vacation', so not to attract the cab driver's suspicions.

Once at the airport, we checked in and passed security with our normal ease. Then all that was left was to wait. All the planes coming in or going out were delayed because of a storm. I sighed in anxiousness to leave France. Waiting was always the hardest part, but our flight was only 2 hours late instead of 20.

Fae and I whined and complained, acting like most of the Americans we had met to the . Finally we were on the plane and taking our seats. I settled in for a long uncomfortable sleep as Fae did the same.

Kitkat- Hey! I'm the BETA, so… I'm terribly sorry this took so damn long to type… I had other things going on, and it got put off. –flops on ground- SORRY!


	7. Beautiful America PT 1

Ch 7: Beautiful America. Part 1

We touched down in New York. I woke up a little before landing and nudged Fae. "We're here…"

"Five more minutes…." She grumbled as she nudged me back. I stroked her hair and chuckled as we landed.

"Fae… It's time to go." She yawned and sat up looking out the window.

"Why's it snowing? I thought we left the snow…" I laughed and got our bags down. She was still dreaming, it was the middle of summer and we had just gotten out of Paris. "Seriously…. Wh-" She cut herself short as she fully awoke. She was kinda cute like this.

"We're in New York, Fae… remember? We're catching a flight to D.C." She smiled as soon as she clued into my thinking. The Smithsonian, after all, was in D.C. After a few hours we had our tickets. They believed we were citizens, but they still watched us as we waited.

The plane was delayed due to a thunderstorm. Once again my comrade fell asleep on me as we waited. I felt watched, but there were only a scattered few left waiting in the airport. Two male blonds sat across from us, one was asleep and lounged over the other. His glasses pushed up towards his forehead.

The second, the one who was being lounged on, sat calmly wrapped up in a jacket. His hair hung in his face and curled up and out. His eyes were on Fae's bag. The frustrated look he wore made me think of the Frenchman we had just eluded.

I shifted becoming uncomfortable with his staring. Our plane came in just before he spoke to me. His companion, whom I presumed was his brother, woke up just in time. He continued to stare as Fae stirred. The four of us looked at each other for the barest of seconds as the plane boarded. They stood in line just in front of us, and the one who had been asleep muttered to the other.

I listened as carefully as I could, but didn't pick up anything suspicious. I relaxed and talked with Fae using our basic code.

"The flight took long enough huh…" I knew that she'd understand, this wasn't the first time we had to resort to this kind of thing. This usually meant that we'd have to keep moving till the heat was off.

"I guess… but at least it's not snowing." She smiled because of the double meaning. On one side she was sick of the snow, or anything cold. The true meaning of this phrase was 'At least we got out'. I laughed as we boarded, and thinking that we had put some space between us and the blonds, I switched to Russian.

"Fae…you made sure the painting is safely packed right?" She scoffed and took the window seat. She twitched slightly and my own temper was running short.

"Of course it's well packed." She was drumming her fingers now. I pulled out my flask and took a drink.

"Want some, twitch?" She shook her head, not caring much for the taste of Vodka. I stretched and leaned back, hearing someone mutter 'Communist', followed by a quiet 'shush'. Ignoring it, I kicked back and relaxed for a quiet flight to D.C. I was woken by a nudge and I heard snickering behind me. I turned and saw the two blonds from earlier. One was munching on a hamburger and the other sound asleep.

"Sara… We're about to land" Fae smiled at me and I nodded. We were going by 'Sara' and 'Joanne' while we were in D.C. While standing by the luggage claim I noticed the blonds watching us again. I was too tired to really care or mention it to Fae, and when our bags appeared, we were off. We walked to our lodging. It was far, but it took us right by our future hit: the Smithsonian.

It turned out that our lodge was farther off than we thought, and soon we found ourselves on Embassy Road. The house was simple; just a few rooms, not much security, and harder to find for most anyone to care. That made it perfect. We would be hidden and we had no one else staying with us in the house. Because of the house's placing on Embassy Road, we could speak whatever language we wished.

The house had a small and simple Lithuanian flag in the window. The key jingled out of my bag as I unlocked the door. A vase of sunflowers was on the front table. They were dead and dry but the scent was till there. A photo of a field of rye was hanging on the wall.

"Wow… _homey_…" Fae's voice dripped with sarcasm as she went upstairs. A few minutes later, "This room's mine!" echoed down the stairs. I set my bags in the kitchen, searching through the cabinets. I noticed it was mostly ingredients for Lithuanian meals. I walked into the small yard and saw sunflowers growing. I cut a few and replaced the old ones sitting in the vase.

"The studio set up, Fae?" She laughed as she came downstairs.

"Of course… this place is amazing!"

"Da… I think our cover should be Lithuanian…" She smiled and nodded. "The painting's in a safe spot?"

"No one will ever find it!" A sly smile crept onto her face. "What's with the sunflowers?"

"They brighten up the room…" I looked at the clock "we have to re-stock the supplies…. make a list and I'll order dinner." Fae ran back upstairs. I looked around the house but couldn't find any phone books; in fact there wasn't even a phone. "Fae! I'll be back! I'm going to get dinner!" I heard thumping around upstairs and that was it.

Walking down the street in the humid heat wasn't very relaxing. It was just plain annoying. The people were wearing one of two clothing styles: suits that could cause heat stroke, or tourist shirts marking which group they were in. I felt over dressed for a tourist, and underdressed for an official. I felt like I stuck out. There was a small grocery store just down the block. A Lithuanian flag hung in the window and walking in I noticed that it was an ethnic store.

The shelves were lined with spices and ingredients, and the storekeeper smiled from behind the counter. I smiled back feeling more at ease. "Hi…"

"Hello. Can I help you with anything?"

"D~… Yes. I lost my recipes on the flight in…. I know most of them, but my sister and I wanted our grandmother's Cepelinai. You wouldn't have a cookbook with a similar recipe would you?" His smile was warm and kindhearted.

"You were raised near Moscow weren't you?" He said to me. I looked calmly at him.

"Near Moscow… how did you know?"

"Your accent is Russian, which means you didn't grow up in Lithuania." I smiled as warmly as I could at him and he handed me a cookbook. "Take this but please bring it back when you're done… it… it was a gift from a close friend."

"Thank you." He leaned over the counter to hug and kiss each of my cheeks. I walked out smiling and flipping through the book. The Family name was Lorinatis. The man's kindness was refreshing and I walked back home looking up at the flags. They waved faintly in the humid air. A raindrop splattered on my face and thunder sounded in the distance. When a second and third drop hit me, I started walking faster. Within another minute a downpour started like the summer rains in Russia. I sprinted the rest of the way home and found Fae sitting at the table staring out the window. "Fae, I've got a plan for dinner." She smiled and pulled out the pans.


	8. Beautiful America PT 2

Ch 8

_Beautiful America_ (part 2)

Our dinner was simple Cepelinai, although Fae barely ate any. The rain had stopped and we both sat on the couch. Fae read one of the books from the library and I sketched some of our subject matter.

"We'll relax for a day or two...the black tenshi need to cool off before our next hit..."

"Yeah...we barely made it out of France..." She stretched like a cat and curled up on her side.

"Fae...do you feel safe here?" she looked curiously at me but shrugged.

"I don't really feel safe anywhere."

"Tomorrow we'll explore. Maybe find a nice bar to sit in… Da?" She shook her head and chuckled.

"We need supplies first."

"We'll explore D.C. tomorrow..." I yawned "dress down and take a day or two off...and before I forget, we're Russian... we grew up near Moscow."

"Why?"

"Shopkeeper knew my accent... but he's nice. Letting us borrow the cookbook." I smiled and Fae shook her head again.

"Alright... we shouldn't start connecting strings to the people here though... see ya tomorrow." Her footfalls went up and I stayed sitting for a little while, staring at the sunflowers. They were such beautiful flowers.

I couldn't sleep so I rummaged through the closets. One in the basement held a bunch of Soviet things. It was like traveling into the past; there were flags, propaganda, even an old uniform. I had hit the jackpot. There was a box sitting in the back of the closet, and upon opening it I found a small stash of photos. Most depicting three brothers, but there was one family photo of a tall man wearing a beautiful soviet uniform. Two girls both dressed as maids and the three boys from the other pictures. The tallest looked very tired and much less alive, while the shortest looked as if fear would take the breath from his lungs.

I laughed and set the pictures aside looking into the box once more. There I came across a ring lit up with amber stones, the top carved into the shape of a wolf's head. It was tied to a ribbon and below it was a note that said;

_Marry me Liet_

Below that was a pile of letters addressed to Toris Lorinatis or to Feliks Łukasiewicz. The secret box had many other papers, such as a demand for independence of Lithuania and the two other Baltics. What stood out the most was a letter ruined by tears that had no address. I suspected it was never sent. The bits and pieces I could make out were 'I'm sorry' and 'come back'. There was a mentioning of a name, all I could get was 'Rav' and a simple signature long faded.

Shivering, I shoved it all back into the box. I didn't want to think of the Soviets or anything like that anymore. I didn't realize how long I had been sitting until I stood; my knees and ankles were stiff and unwilling to function. I stretched and walked upstairs to get a drink and go to bed. I felt safe here, but the last thing we needed was a false sense of security.

There was a stash of vodka sitting untouched in the cabinet, and an unopened bottle that looked so close to the first one given to me. I looked into other cabinets but in them all were identical bottles. Shrugging, I poured a shot and went to bed. Fae had made the office her bedroom so I took the master bedroom. As I fell asleep I wondered if the person apologizing had laid in this bed. The thought kept me tossing and turning without sleep until the witching hour.

I woke to sunlight streaming in the window. Sunflowers sat next to the bed and the smell of breakfast wafted in. I started, never waking up so late. My mind flew wondering what happened. I flew out from under the covers only to find my bag of clothes had disappeared. I eventually found it slid under the bed. I pulled on jeans and a tank top just as the door opened. I turned expecting Fae but found myself standing in front of a man with shoulder length brown hair and emerald eyes.

He smiled and spoke in Lithuanian. "Morning, the shopkeeper told me you were renting out my house…" I stared shocked, the owner wasn't supposed to be anywhere near America. Eventually I nodded, still silent. If we were to be living with him we'd have to hide exceptionally. "You can see me, which proves his story…" He sighed and smiled. "Did you enjoy living in Moscow?" His eyes held sadness but he stared intently at me.

Thinking quickly I murmured, "I missed the rye fields…" He nodded in agreement.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like… both of you. Breakfast is ready… I was coming to wake you."

"Thank you, I'll wake Lillian and well be down in a minute."

"Your bags are under the bed or in the closet." He left quietly almost as if he hadn't been there at all. I rushed down the hall to Fae and burst through her door. I shook Fae awake.

"Fae… We have company…"

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"Da. You're Lillian, and I'm Sylvania. We're Lithuanians that lived in Moscow, ok?" She nodded and stretched. "We're welcome to stay but we need to be careful about our work… We'll postpone for a couple weeks an-"

"Sibyl…. Relax." Fae had heard my Russian start to leak into the English, a sure sign that I was panicking. She stood still in yesterday's clothes "We'll be fine. Breath, and let's eat." She stood still for a second. "Is it past 10?"

"You know it is Fae… Your whiskey is in the bag in the closet."

"Good, let's eat." She led me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Thank you for changing the sunflowers… They really brightened up the room." I relaxed, my brief paranoia dissipating.

"What's your name?" Fae was playing innocent.

"Toris," He smiled not knowing about the box I had found. "Toris Lorinatis." There was no way that this was the same Toris from the letters. After breakfast he left quietly leaving us to our own devices.


End file.
